(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection member for a tent pole and a detachable jig for the same, and more particularly to a connection member for a tent pole, which is lightweight since the minimum length of an elastic cord is applied to only end parts of unit poles so as to connect the unit poles, and a detachable jig for the same, in which the connection members for the tent pole can be conveniently and precisely assembled and disassembled.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a tent is equipment used in leisure activities such as mountain climbing, fishing, camping, etc. and includes canvas forming an outer appearance and poles supporting the canvas.
The poles are frames for supporting the canvas as described above. As representative art related to such poles, there is Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-1988-0006446 (titled “FOLDING DEVICE FOR TENT POLES”).
The above related art is characterized in that an inner supporting pipe and an outer supporting pipe are deposited so that inner and outer walls of one-side pole front end part can have a fitting-in groove in the state that an elastic cord is inserted in a pole, in which the inner supporting pipe more protrudes than the outer supporting pipe.
With this configuration, the related art provides convenience since not only the poles are easily folded and effectively decreased in volume when carried about, but also the poles are fitted in the fitting-in groove while being inserted between the inner and outer supporting pipes in order not to fall out when used.
However, an elastic rubber cord is inserted throughout the whole poles to bind the individual poles with each other, and thus the total weight of the poles becomes heavier due to the weight of the elastic rubber cord. Accordingly, the weight of poles causes some trouble when the poles are transported.
Also, if a single rubber cord is used for connecting a plurality of poles as described above, the elasticity of the rubber cord is varied depending on folding positions of the poles when the poles are folded in sequence. Thus, the rubber cord is excessively tensed in a part where the last poles are folded, and therefore the life of the rubber cord is shortened.
Further, the elastic rubber cord has to pass through the inside of the poles so as to connect the plurality of poles, and thus an assembling process thereof is inconvenient.
Furthermore, if the rubber cord connecting the poles is broken while being used, all the plurality of poles constituting one set has to be taken for repairing or a new set of poles connected by the rubber cord has to be purchased again.